Sakura and Li's Random Songs
by dreambutterfly
Summary: Sakura and Li hate eachother and are constently bickering. But what's going to happen when they both start listening to eachother music will it bring them together or will it just tare them further apart. Rated M for Language.
1. You Say I Only Hear What I Want To

This is just something I wrote. I don't own CCS or the songs.

You say I only hear what want to

"Sakura are you ready yet," yelled Touya.

"I'm coming, geez."

"SAKURA!"

"Coming!" Sakura yelled. It was an early Monday morning and Sakura was already in a pissed off mood. Li had done that to her.

"Geez, what the hell takes you so long."

"Well sorry if I stayed up all night studying."

"Sure it was" whispered Kero who was in her bag.

"Oh will you be quiet."

"Who are you talking to squirt" said Touya.

"Uh...uh... nothing" Sakura studdered.

"I think your really losing it squirt."

"Oh shut up!" They began walking to school. "Where's Yukito?" asked Sakura. After the whole Cardcaptor thing. It seemed quiet.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in weeks." Touya said casually as if he didn't care.

The walk seemed longer then usual. Sakura and Touya went there seperate ways. "Hey Sakura!" yelled Tomoyo.

"OH hey Tomoyo!" exclaimed cheerfully then became serious. " You haven't seen Li have you?"

"No, I haven't. Why?" asked Tomoyo curiously.

" It's a long story"

"We've got time"

"Okay. It started yesterday..."

" Li you can be such an ass" yelled Sakura.

"What its not my fault my car ran out of gas."

"Yes, but you should of filled it up INSTEAD of flirting with the clerk."

"OOOO someone sounds jealous." replyed Li with a smirk.

"Shut UP! We're real close to my house. I'll just go get my car and drive myself to the mall."

"What about me!"

"Find your own car"

"Look when I said 'I'd be nice and take you to the mall' I meant I had other priorities to going there."

" Like what?"

"Eriol said to meet me here."

"HE'S HERE!"

"Yes but keep it from Tomoyo he wants to surprise her for some reason."

"Awwww how sweet!" Sakura smiled gleefully.

"Anyway about a ride"

"Fine." Sakura sighed." Lets go." It was a short walk to where the car was to her house. It felt kind of ackward walking with Li he had always been a smartass player and it drove her nuts. "It's a good thing that little stuffed animal isn't with you." said Li trying to break the silence.

"And why is that?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Oh...a...nothing...he just pisses me off" studdered Li. They were at Sakura's house. She went in, got her car keys and got into the car. " Are you coming or what"

"I'm coming" Li replyed sounding irritated. Sakura pulled out of the driveway and was on her way. She turned on the radio and a song she hadn't heard in a long time but of coarse Li had to protest. "What the hell is this song!" Li exclaimed. Sakura ignored him and began humming/singing the song. "You say I only hear what want to"

"You got that right" replyed the smartass Li.

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sakura shot back.

"Whoa someone didn't take there meds."

"This is my car I can listen to what I want to."

"Fine but I'm not gonna suffer through it" Li popped out his mp3 and began to listen to it. For some reason she got really pissed, so she began to sing louder. " Hey will you SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING TO LISTEN TO A SONG."

"Oh I'm sorry here let me TURN THE RADIO UP LOUDER!"

"Man your such a bitch today. Are you on your period?" Li stated blunkly. Sakura just sat there dumbfounded he said it so blunkly like it happes often. " It probaly does with all his girlfriends," she thought. It was quiet the rest of the way. When they pulled into the parking lot Sakura got out then slammed her door. "OOOOO someone's still ticked"

"Shut Up Li." Sakura went into the mall and stayed far away as she could be from Li like he she was ashamed to be seen with him then she would be labeled 'another one of Syaoran's Girlfriends'.

"And thats when you came in"

"Ah yes and after awhile you surprised me with Eriol. That was so sweet!" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes.

"And that stupid bastard had to take my car because his car was out of gas. But that wouldn't have been my problem if he just filled the car up with ga.."

"HEY!" yelled a voice Sakura already knew who it was. "Oh Great"

"Heres the keys to your car" Li had them dangling between his fingers.

"Give me that" Sakura replyed while she snatched them away.

"Ouch you fricken cut me!" exclaimed Li.

"Serves you right."

"Well someone is still on her peroid."

"SHUT THE HELL UP LI!" Sakura snapped back. They went to class. Tomoyo kept bringing up her date with Eriol. "Well at least he's a gentlemen" Sakura said intending on Li hearing it. "Well he doesn't have to handle a bitch." Sakura jsut glared at him them quickly turned her head away and whispered "Stupid bastard!" School went on. At the end of the day, Sakura got into her car hoping Li didn't do anything perverted in it. All there was was a note saying ' you know they do have stuff to make less bitchy on that time of the month'. Sakura crumbled it up and threw it in the seat next to her. She turned on the radio to her a rock song. She liked it. She went home still in a very pissed off mood. "Touya better not start shit with me" Sakura said to herself as she drove home.


	2. First Date

This is just something I wrote. I don't own CCS or the songs.

First Date

Sakura made it home. She couldn't get the song out of her head. "Li might have some good taste in music" Sakura thought to herself.

She walked in to see Yukito. "Yukito!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Shhhhhhh" Yukito replyed while covering Sakura's mouth.

"Why do we have to whisper?" asked Sakura mubbling.

"Because I don't want Touya to know I'm here."

"Why not?"

"I want it to be a surprise. I got him a gift from my travels."

"Thats what you were doing?"

"Yep I needed a vacation."

"Uh...Huh. Well I better go surprise Touya."

"Fine, Whatever." Sakura left the room. She still had some feelings for Yukito but they were just crush feeling and nothing more. She went to her room still thinking of that song.

In the car I just cant' wait

to pick you on our very first date

In the middle of her thinking her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, it's me'

"Li!? Why are you calling me? And how did you get my phone number?"

"I got it from Tomoyo.."

"She gave it to you!?"

"Well I needed it..."

"For What!?"

"Well stop interupting and I'll tell you" there was a silence.

"Okay, I need you to go on a date with me."

"WHAT!?WHY!?"

"Because I cancelled this date with a girl and told her I ment someone else and she doesn't believe me."

"Did you meet someone else?"

"No."

"Well your screwed."

"Oh come on..."

"Nope no way and theres nothing you can say that will change my mind."

"Oh Yeah..."

"What?"

"I'll just have to tell everyone how you moaned and groaned when youe slept with me. How you begged and pleaded to suck my di..."

"They'll never believe you." Sakura interupted.

"Oh yes they will, remember I'm a womenizer according to you."

"Fine. I'll go on a date with you."

"Great. Meet me at th mall in an hour." Sakura hung up the phone. She got ready and was in no big hurry. She got down stairs to see Touya and Yukito talking. "I'll be gone for a bit" yelled Sakura while getting her shoes on.

"Where are you going?" asked Touya.

"Uh...Huh..." Sakura stuttered for a moment. Touya didn't like Li one bit he hated his guts. They almost fought but Li started it.

"Sakura, your not going to see Li are you?"

"No... no... what makes you say that?"

"Because your stuttering. You know I hate Li's guts after he started touching you in places."

"It was a joke." "Wait am I defening him?" Sakura thought to herself.

"Still. Are you going to go see him?"

"No. I'm just going to the mall and meet some friends."

"Okay but I better not hear you meant Li there."

"Okay." Sakura left the house. She got into the car turned on the radio.That song came on again, she turned it up.

After 15 minutes in the car, she arrived at the mall.

"Sakura." Li yelled.

"I'm coming."

Sakura went over to Li who was at the food court. "Sakura shes right over there." Sakura looked. "Okay... so..."

"So... lets go."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Lets go see a movie."

"How the movie theater is another 15 minutes away and if we go someone is going to have to leave there car behind."

"Well actually I rode in my old girlfriend's car the one who is over there."

"So you just called me for a ride!?"

"Yeah..."

"YOU STUPID BASTARD!!!!" Sakura slapped him across the face so hard it made an echo and left a pulsing red mark on Li's face.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For what I said. I'm leaving, you stupid bastard!"

"Come one Sakura..." Li followed Sakura to her car.

"What?" When Sakura got in Li jumped into the car too.

"Get out of my car Li!"

"No!"

"GET OUT LI BEFORE I..." Sakura was cut off by Li's lips. They were forcful. Sakura tryed to push him away but finally gave up exhausted from the struggle. Li removed his lips."Finally calmed down."

"Well not for long." Sakura gathered the strength she had left and pushed him out the door. She hurried and closed the door then locked it. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"For being a STUPID BASTARD!" She turned on the radio and the same song was on again. She turned it up.

"Why are you listening to First Date by Blink182?" asked Li hoping she'd let him in the car.

"So thats what this song is called?"

"Yeah." Sakura drove off. In a pissed mood but happy she finally knew what the song was called. She went home planning on just eating dinner, taking a long hot shower, and going to bed. She turned up the radio and started singing to First Date by Blink182.


End file.
